


Waiter

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a thing for the unenthusiastic waiter at a recently opened 50’s style restaurant called Chevy’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11 Steph): Inspired by Just the Girl by Click Five :)
> 
> (2015): Oh look another song fic. I had a thing about those back in the day. Rundown: spelling/grammar errors, cheesiness, ooc the usual. Again, I was a kid, don't kill me.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

\--

“Hello; welcome to Chevy’s. How may I—oh God, not you again.”

Louis smiled cheekily in response his usual greeting from the unenthusiastic young waiter—Liam is what the name tag said.

The response was becoming much more expected and anticipated than it should be. It was less of a rejection than it was becoming a greeting.

Chevy’s was a 50’s style diner, opened up a few months ago and owned by Savan Kotecha, whom Louis annoys just as much as he does Liam.

“Aw, Liam that hurts,” Louis wiped away imaginary tears. “I come all the way to see you and this is what I get.”

“Your university is right there. It’s not like you walked 50 miles, drama queen.” Liam replied in that monotone voice of his. Another feature about him that Louis found oddly attractive.

“Still, though. I walked. I didn’t even force Harry to carry me all the way here like I do everywhere else.”

Harry nodded in confirmation, giving Liam innocent eyes which Liam rivaled back with cold, brown ones.

“Whatever, I’m working. Feel free to call me when you want something.” He said, turning away to walk to the next table.

“So you’ll come back if I want hot, kinky sex with you in the back of my car?!” Louis yelled as Liam left. He could see the boy stop to shoot him a death glare. Maybe the first few times, Louis would’ve been scared shitless. But now, just like everything else Liam did, it was cute.

“You’re an idiot.” Harry stated when Louis faced him.

“Yes, yes I am. But if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be getting anywhere with him.”

“You’re getting nowhere with him now. I think he hates you.” Harry replied, taking a sip of his Coke.

Louis turned to glance at Liam who was taking an order from a young couple with a bored expression.

“Nah, he’s like that with everybody. I think he’s just playing hard-to-get.” Louis concluded.

“Just like how you thought I was?” Harry asked and it brought the two back to the days of when Louis used to stuff Harry’s locker with gifts and love letters and declare his love for him on top of cafeteria tables. 2 years and 13 miserable attempts at gay sex later, they’re bestest buds.

“You WERE playing hard-to-get!”

“Nooo.” Harry argued. “I was playing if-you-don’t-stop-stalking-me-I’ll-call-the-cops.”

“Eh, what’s the difference?” Louis shrugged. “So how are things going with your plan to woo-Robo-busboy-by- eyefucking-him-when-he’s-not-looking?”

Harry glared at him. “You still think he’s a robot?”

Zayn, or Robo-busboy as Louis called him, was another employee at Chevy’s and Louis was determined to prove that boy was not a human being. He worked fast; cleaning tables, mopping, sweeping, washing dishes, and writing the specials on the signs all in under 10 minutes and still have energy for more. He rarely spoke and he had a never-changing stone expression on his face.

Obviously, they both had strange tastes.

“Dude, he ain’t human!” Louis argued. “I think he was made in a lab somewhere…”

“To be a busboy?”

“Maybe it’s part of a bigger plan.”

“Or maybe your insanity is finally coming to the surface.”

Louis scoffed. “Harry, don’t be ridiculous,” he said. “It came to the surface a long time ago.”

\--

“I think that guy is in love with you.” Niall said, taking a huge bite of his burger.

“You know Cher is gonna kick your ass for not paying for that.”

Niall frowned. “She kicks my ass for everything and don’t change the subject!” he responded.

Liam shrugged, opening up his magazine and reading. “He’s not in love with me,” he said, uncaring. “He’s just an idiot that wants to get in my pants. And, frankly, he’s annoying.”

“Maybe he wants to date you.”

“And maybe not.”

“You’re so pessimistic.” Niall grumbled.

Liam gave him a look. “Have you been talking to Zayn again? Where’d you learn that big word?”

Niall glared at his friend and stuck his tongue out childishly in response.

“Very mature, Niall.” Liam commented, turning the page.

“I’m just saying, maybe he’s not so bad. He might—“

“NIALL!!!!!” Cher’s voice roared from the kitchen. Yeah, she knew.

“Crap.”

“Back door’s open if you feel like running today.”

With that, Niall raced to the back door, Liam flipping another page of his magazine at the counter.

Hands slammed down on the counter in front of Liam and he looked up, annoyed.

“What?” he sneered.

“I think I’m ready to order.” Louis replied, nodding his head as if internally confirming it.

Liam gave him a suspicious look. “Okay, what do you want?” he asked slowly, half-knowing the answer he’d receive.

“You at 8:00 tonight.”

“Keep dreaming.” Liam’s response was quick and short as he went back to reading.

“Why do you wound me so?” Louis cried, lying on the counter and fake crying. Liam backed away from him as if he was some sort of disease.

“Because I hate you. Now go away.”

“I find your bitterness to be a huge turn-on.”

“Well, aren’t I lucky?” Liam replied, turning around and going to the kitchen.

“Get off the counter before Cher castrates you.” Liam called, shutting the door.

Louis groaned.

\--

“It just isn’t working, Aiden.” Louis said to the older boy who was smoking and nodding in response.

Aiden was Louis’ friend/love guru who he had found smoking outside of Chevy’s. He was always there and it made Louis sometimes wonder if he was some sort of hobo or if he just liked Chevy’s that much.

“That’s because you’re stupid.” Aiden said bluntly. “You’re coming off as more of a stalker than anything. No one likes a stalker, Louis. Except Harry but I’m pretty sure he’s a male hooker.”

“What does being a hooker—ow!”

Aiden smacked him with a rolled up newspaper he had stole from a house close by.

“Don’t question me, foolish child!” Aiden yelled and Louis pouted.

“I was just curious.”

“So was I and now look at me.”

Louis took a look at Aiden and raised an eyebrow in question. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“…What?”

“Huh?”

“Who are you?”

Louis sighed. He really didn’t know why he still communicated with this guy.

“Aiden. LIAM.”

“Oh.” Aiden said. “Oh yeah, stop stalking him. It’s like Harry all over again. To melt the cold heart of someone like Liam, you have to be creative.”

Louis frowned. “And how do I do that?”

“How the fuck should I know? Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?!” Aiden suddenly exclaimed and Louis sighed once again.

\--

It was the next day when Harry decided to visit Chevy’s without Louis to talk to Zayn.

“So are you free later or something?” Harry asked Robo-Busboy who didn’t reply, just kept cleaning tables.

“Um, hello?” he tried again, hoping to get the kid’s attention.

“Zayn.” He said and then the busboy looked up and Harry froze.

His eyes were so damn pretty.

“What?” Zayn asked, voice just as deadpan as his expression.

“I—I wanted to know if—if you…”

“Why is your face red?”

“My face isn’t red!”

“What is the point in lying? I can see it perfectly well. Are you sick? You shouldn’t try to cover up something like that.”

“I—I’m not sick.”

“You are stubborn.” Zayn said it as if he was processing information. Harry was beginning to think Louis’ robot theory wasn’t too far off.

“We have medicine in the back if you need some.” Zayn informed him and Harry shook his head.

“I’m serious, I really don’t—mmph!” Harry felt Zayn shove two pills down his throat and some water. When the hell did he even leave to get those damn things?

“These are for aiding fevers. You should be seeing results within 30 minutes. I hope you feel better.” With that, Zayn walked off to dispose of the dirty dishes as Harry swallowed the pills sadly.

“But I’m not even sick…” he mumbled.

And that’s when the door opened, the bell ringing to inform the employees, and Louis barged in the restaurant in his usual Louis Tomlinson way.

“Bonjour, Hazza.” He greeted. “What’s wrong with you? You look like a lost little curly haired kitten.”

“Kittens have fur not hair, Boobear.” Harry stated to which Louis rolled his eyes. “And my attempts at dating Robo-Busboy have failed. He thinks I need medication.”

Louis snorted. “He wouldn’t be wrong.”

Harry glared at him. “Not that kind of medication, the—never mind….are you wearing my clothes? Is that a guitar?”

Harry gave Louis a once over. The boy was, indeed, wearing a pair of Harry’s jeans, a white t-shirt, and a darks sweater over it. He had an acoustic guitar in hand and was smiling like an idiot.

“I’m going for the sophisticated-artistic look. You like?” Louis asked. Harry frowned.

“I’d like it even better if it came from YOUR closet. Where’d the guitar come from?”

Louis held it up, strumming it. “Cute-leprechaun-boy said I could use it.” He answered, nodding towards Niall who was laughing at something Zayn had said while Zayn just stared at him confused as to why.

“Do you have anything that belongs to you?” Harry said.

“Nope!” he chirped. “Now, outta the way. I’m about to do one of two things; A) win Liam’s heart or B) Make a complete ass of myself.”

“My money’s on B.” Harry muttered as Louis stepped up on top of a table.

Harry nodded. “Definitely B.”

Zayn stared at Louis, blankly. “What is he attempting to do?”

Niall laughed, chomping down on a French fry. “Something hilarious, no doubt.”

Zayn looked to Niall. “But you find everything hilarious.” At that, Niall began to laugh again.

The door squeaked as Liam stepped out of the kitchen just as Louis began to strum the guitar. His eyes widened with shock at the sight.

He hissed at Louis. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Then something terrible happened.

“BOY, YOU GOT MY HEARTBEAT RUNNING AWAY!!! BEATING LIKE A DRUM AND IT’S COMING YOUR WAY!!!”

Harry nearly died there. He heard Louis sing before; he was good but the screeching he was doing now was too funny NOT to laugh at.

“HAHAHAHA!! WHAT IS AIR?!” Harry beat his fist against the tiled floors and Louis continued to rap “Super Bass” loudly and off key. Half of the restaurant was laughing like Harry while the other half were staring in horror and thinking ‘wtf?’

And while all of this was happening, they failed to realize the dark, threatening aura radiating from a very ticked-off waiter.

Well, everyone but Cher. The manager rolled her eyes and started to count off.

“3…2…1.”

A plate went flying straight at Louis’ face, knocking the boy over and off the table and cutting his serenade short.

The restaurant grew dead silent as Liam stalked back to the kitchen, throwing hand twitching in annoyance.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him.” He muttered, slamming the door.

Harry glanced at Louis’ motionless body. “Well that went hilariously wrong.” he remarked.

Louis’ index finger shot up. “I’m not done yet!”

Zayn looked at Niall. “Niall, is he a masochist? Why doesn’t he leave Liam alone? Does he enjoy the physical and verbal pain?”

Niall snorted. “Possibly.”

\--

Liam had left late that night. He had told Niall and Zayn to go on without him.

“I would be disappointed if you were to get attacked at this time and we were not there to help.” Zayn had said in that robotic voice of his.

Niall nodded. “What he said.” He chirped.

Liam had shrugged it off. “I’ll be fine, Zayn. You know, I walked home alone before I met you, right? I don’t wanna hold you guys up.”

Niall and Zayn exchanged unsure looks.

“You positive? We can wait, Liam.” Niall said and Liam nodded.

“Yeah, go on. I’m a big boy, Niall.” Niall snickered and smacked Zayn on the shoulder, muttering “Come on.” The bell on the door rang, signaling that Zayn and Niall were on their way home. Liam paid it no mind.

He was doing Zayn’s job tonight; cleaning the dishes from today’s orders and stacking them on the rack in the kitchen. After Louis’ little show, he stayed in the back the entire day, not speaking and doing whatever he could to stay back there.  Cher couldn’t even make him move and just assigned Liam’s job to Zayn.

He didn’t get what was up with those two; Harry was alright. He didn’t bother Liam too much and didn’t do anything to piss him off really. But Louis…

Liam felt his jaw clench and the plate he was scrubbing broke in his hand.

“Fucking idiot…” he growled, angrily

 “Who?”

Liam whipped his head around and tossed the broken plate. “Get out, asshole!”

Louis rubbed his forehead. “Ow! Harsh!” he pulled his hand backed and clicked his tongue. “I think the broken pieces cut me…”

Liam went back to scrubbing, harder than before. “You can bleed to death for all I care.” He muttered.

“You don’t mean that.” Louis replied with bold smile. “Hey, babe, where’s the first aid kit?”

Liam glared. “Didn’t I tell you to bleed to death?”  he snapped. “What the hell are you doing here anyways? It’s late and we’re closed.” He stared at the other suspiciously, wondering how he didn’t hear him come in what with the bell and all.

“Um…just couldn’t stay away?” Louis smiled sweetly and crouched under the counter, seeing Liam wasn’t going to help him and dug around until he found a plastic box.

“There it is!” he cried, pulling out the kit with a satisfied smile.

“Go home.” Liam demanded, turning to frown at Louis. “It’s late, man.”

Louis smiled up at him. “When I’m done.” He said.

Liam glowered at him. He didn’t want to be bothered with this. He has to deal with him during the day; he’ll be damned if he deals with him at night. Louis had a cotton-ball in-between his fingers, sopping wet with peroxide and something else he had dipped it in; most likely rubbing alcohol. He pressed it to the cut before hissing and howling out in pain.

“Ow!” he cried. “Liam, did you plan this?!”

Liam smirked. Well something good came out of this; the idiot got hurt. “I wish. Give me that.”

He snatched the cotton-ball from Louis, throwing it in the trash. Louis watched in confusion.

“Hey what are you—mmph!” Liam shoved a roll of gauze in the older boy’s mouth with a deadpan expression.

“Shut up.” He sprayed Louis’ cut with something and Louis winced, awaiting pain but it never happened.

He opened his eyes. “Hm?”

Liam stuck a band-aid on Louis’ forehead and gave him a hard smack for good measure.

“There. All done. Fuck off.” He said, getting up and walking back to the sink.

Louis pouted. That was it? No romantic ‘look-into-your-eyes-and-we-passionately-kiss-and-then-fuck-on-a-table’ scene?

“Go now.” Liam ordered. Louis ignored him as always and slid beside him at the sink, grabbing a plate and dipping it in the water.

Liam looked at him, annoyance clear. “Listen, kid, do you not speak English or something? Go home. Now. I don’t like you. Never will. Leave.”

Louis just scrubbed the plate as if Liam wasn’t speaking at all. “Sorry about today.” He said.

“For what? You’re the one that looked like an idiot. More so than usual.”

“But you didn’t leave the kitchen all day; you were embarrassed.”

Liam’s face burned red. “I was not! I just…” his voice faded. He didn’t have an excuse.

“You’re…you’re a dumbass.” He grumbled, stacking another plate. Louis chuckled.

Liam gave him a look. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

Louis shook his head with a proud smile. Liam sighed to himself.

“Great…” he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

It was an hour before Liam finally finished his work (slowed down courtesy of Louis) and closed up, Louis close behind.

He hated to admit it, but it wasn’t _so_ bad hanging out (if you called washing dishes and periodically smacking Louis in the face with a dish rag every time he got too friendly hanging out) wasn’t terrible like he had pictured. Though if you asked him, he’d tell you every moment was spent resisting the urge to hang himself which, in his mind, was partially true.

“This is awesome.” Louis said and Liam raised an eyebrow.

“What is?”

Louis smirked. “We just had our first date.”

Liam’s eye twitched. And here he was starting to think the idiot wasn’t that bad. How dumb was he?

“You classify THAT as a date?” Liam asked incredulously. Louis shrugged.

“Closest I’ll get, right?”

Liam blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. Maybe a cheeky “yes” or something but not that. What the hell was wrong with the idiot tonight?

  
“Yeah, it is.”

They started to walk in silence, Liam with his hands shoved in his coat pockets from the cold and Louis looking at his breath in the cold air.

“…You have a dorm?” Liam asked and Louis nodded in reply. Then he laughed.

“Thought I was stalking you?” he joked.

Liam shrugged. “Wouldn’t put it past you. I heard from the crazy hobo that you used to stalk Harry.”

“Aiden?” Louis asked before clapping his hands over his mouth.

“You know him?” Liam questioned in disbelief.

“Something like that. We talk. And I did not STALK Harry. I simply wrote him love-letters everyday, scared away his admirers, and followed him sometimes…you know. So he wouldn’t get…hurt.”

Liam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, not stalker-like at all.” He remarked.

Louis laughed nervously. “Not convincing, I know. But it worked!”

“Because he’s a freak like you.”

They turned a corner and Liam began to approach a white door. Louis looked at the building.

“Your apartment?”

Liam nodded. There was an awkward silence as the two avoided each other’s eyes. Liam’s eyes went upwards and Louis suddenly found his shoes to be the most fascinating thing in the world.

“So, um, yeah…” Louis muttered unintelligibly.

“Yeah…” Liam replied.

“…”

“…”

“Should we kiss?”

“WHAT?!” Liam exclaimed.

Well, for the rest of the week, Harry was still clueless as to where Louis had gotten that black eye from.

\--

Harry wasn’t dumb; he could see the change.

Everyone did; it wasn’t a normal occurrence when you saw the cold busboy actually having a conversation with Louis. A conversation filled with insults and sarcasm, but still a conversation.

Liam and Louis weren’t buddy-buddy, everyone knew it would be long before that miracle, but he noticed Liam hadn’t been too annoyed to not talk with Louis; that he wasn’t scaring him off. He was still a bitter, sarcastic waiter but it was like he  _didn’t_ hate Louis’ guts.

This was unacceptable.

He hadn’t even _hit_ Louis yet! Somewhere, Harry could hear the pigs flying and oinking with joy.

 “You need help with the dishes today, honey?” Louis asked, smiling cheekily as he said honey. Liam glared at him.

“That was a one-time thing. And if you ever call me honey again, I’ll slit your throat.”

Louis smirked. “Speaking of slitting, when are you gonna apologize for the injuries you gave me?”

“When Hell freezes over. You deserved them.”

“…You know when you say it like that, it makes me kinda horny.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Harry watched with a furrowed brow. Cold demeanor but he wasn’t running Louis off as per usual. He actually seemed calm around him and not furious or pissed. Maybe Liam was finally warming up to Louis. Harry wondered…

“Are you done with that?” Zayn asked, pointing at Harry’s plate. Harry looked up at him and said in a way that would make Louis proud, “You know when you say it like that, it makes me kinda horny.”

Zayn blinked. “I…don’t think we have any medicine for that.”

Harry dropped his head against the table. Okay, Louis’ flirting techniques don’t work on Zayn.

This kid was  _dense._

_\--_

That night, Cher and Liam were last to leave. Cher leaving about 15 minutes earlier.

Liam locked the doors as he left Chevy’s, spinning around on his heel and almost colliding with Louis.

“AH!” he cried. “What the hell, Louis?!”

Louis smiled goofily. “Came to walk you home.” He chirped. Liam grimaced.

“Dude, it was one time. I don’t need anybody walking me home.”

“Zayn and Niall walk you home a lot.”

“That’s because they live in the same building as me—how do you know they walk home with me?” Liam narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Louis laughed nervously.

“Hehe, I have sources?”

“Fucking stalker!” Liam shouted. Louis held his hands up in defense.

“It’s not like I watch you sleep or anything.”

“And how the fuck would I know that?” Liam responded, walking down the sidewalk.

Louis laughed. “You don’t really but it’s true.”

“Quit following me.”

“Would if I could, babe, but I live this way, too.”

“Take the other way.” Liam demanded.

“Too long.” Louis moaned childishly and Liam groaned.

“I loathe you.” He growled. Louis winked.

“I love you.”

Liam paused before turning to look Louis in the eye, a determined look on his face.

 “Why do you keep saying that?” he questioned.

Louis gave Liam a puzzled expression. Was that a trick question?   “Because I do. I like you a lot.”

“Yeah,  _like_  me.” Liam put emphasis on ‘like’ before rolling his eyes and resuming walking to his apartment.

“A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.” Louis murmured.

Liam froze mid-step.

“W-what?”

“That’s what love means; at least that’s what that big book Harry made me read said.” Louis replied, scratching his head as he remembered the huge book Harry told him he would need for school. He read that whole thing and memorized it only for Harry to tell him later he shouldn’t have done.

“A dictionary?” Liam cocked his head.

“Yeah, that!” Louis cried. He smiled. “That’s what love means, right? That’s how I feel about you.”

Liam frowned, “You barely know me.” he stated.

“Well actually, Niall tells me a lot of stuff about you. Are you really afraid of spoons or was he just fucking with me?” Louis questioned.

Liam clenched his fist. He would have to have a talk with Niall later.

“That doesn’t matter. You don’t feel that way about me.” Liam said and it was more to himself than anybody.

“I go there everyday, don’t I?” Louis asked, pointing back at Chevy’s. “Any sane person would’ve given up months ago. It’s been about eight, Liam. Any person who only liked you would’ve left it alone.”

Liam shook his head. “Louis, just shut up. You’re being an—“

“Idiot? I know. But that’s how I feel…nothing you say or do is going to make it go away, you know.”

Liam gave Louis a look the other boy couldn’t quite read. Louis smiled and shrugged. “Sorry.”

Liam shook his head. “No way. Just no…” he turned to leave until he felt Louis grab his wrist.

He whipped his head around and he could see Louis’ eyes pleading with him.

_Don’t go._

“Let…let go of me.” Liam muttered.

“You don’t sound sure.”

Louis pulled Liam closer until their noses were almost touching.

Liam’s face was beet red but he still managed to shoot a death glare at Louis.

“You gonna kiss me?” he sneered and Louis smirked.

“Only if you want me to.”

Liam still didn’t know what made him pull Louis in and crash their lips together.

\--

When Harry walked into Chevy’s the next day, he definitely knew something was wrong when he saw Louis lean over the counter to press a kiss to Liam’s lips and Liam returned it with a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

He furrowed his brow. “Have I fallen into some sort of alternate universe?” he mused and Niall snickered.

“Nope.” Niall said. “They got together last night. Liam’s still new to it.”

Harry watched as Louis whispered something in Liam’s ear and the boy gritted his teeth before tossing a plate at Louis’ head; which he still hadn’t learned how to dodge.

Harry blinked. “Well, at least that didn’t change.”

“So I was thinking. To celebrate our newfound relationship that took me eight months to make happen; we should have ‘Celebration Sex’!”

“Or I could just punch the shit out of you until you forget you ever met me.”

“…If you like that sort of thing. Liam, you kinky devil.”

Liam smacked Louis’ head, muttering an ‘idiot’ but Harry could tell from looking.

He wasn’t mad.

Louis glanced back at Harry before giving a thumbs-up, a big smile—the biggest Harry had seen since he agreed to go out with Louis—at him.

Harry laughed and returned it.

\--

_Waiter Extra Fic:_

_Busboy_

_\--_

Harry burped as he finished his third Coke.

He was happy Louis and Liam had finally got together and Harry didn’t have to deal with his best friend’s stalker-like behavior and constant sobs of “LIAM WILL NEVER LOVE ME!!”

But going to Chevy’s alone just wasn’t doing it for him.

He wasn’t alone, really; Louis and Harry went together. But Louis had always found a way to disappear with Liam therefore, leaving Harry forever alone with twice the meals.

He felt like a depressed woman who needed comfort food.

He sighed. “Dude…” he groaned, leaning back in his seat tiredly.

“Yes?”

“AH!” Harry cried, falling out of his seat and looking up to see Zayn’s expressionless face.

That oh-so-pretty, expressionless, face that makes Harry just wanna—

Okay, cool it Styles.

Harry laughed tensely. “Zayn, heh, you scared me there.”

“I apologize.” Zayn said. “I just came to tell you it’s time to go.”

“To go?”

Zayn nodded. “Yes, it’s closing time. You’re the only one here.”

Harry looked around.

Well he’ll be damned; the place was empty.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. “Damn, sorry dude. I’ll go—“

“Your face is red again. Do you need more medicine?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “NO!” he exclaimed without thinking and Zayn’s eyes widened.

Harry saw Zayn’s reaction and held his hands up, “Erm…sorry. It’s just that I’m fine. I really, really don’t need any medicine.” Last time Zayn gave him medicine, he nearly overdosed on Tylenol.

Zayn’s face returned to normal. “I see. Well you should go. I’m locking up.”

“Yeah, I should—“ Harry’s eyes locked with Zayn’s and he gulped. His chestnut eyes had obvious puzzlement in them and his lips were slightly parted, attempting to speak as he fumbled with the keys.

Harry’s hand twitched as he restrained himself. “Erm…Zayn.”

Zayn cocked his head to the side. “Yes?”

“I…um…I was wondering i-if you’d…I…”

Zayn frowned as he tried to decipher what Harry was saying but all he was getting was stutters. Was Harry broken?

“Are you positive you are well? You seem a bit sick.” Zayn said and Harry nodded vigorously.

“I’m fine…” Harry squeaked, getting closer to Zayn with a faint blush growing.

“I-I just wanted to know if you’d, you know, if you wanted to…gooutsometimewithmeandpleasesayyesi’mdesperatehere.”

Harry couldn’t read Zayn’s face, his expression blank and staring at Harry. Harry’s face was full-on red as a tomato at this point and he turned his head.

“I’m sorry. That was stupid. I’ll—“

“Okay.”

“HUH?”

Zayn nodded. “If you want to take me out, that’s okay with me. I should’ve known from the start, however. Niall told me this would happen. Most of the time, what he says is very much true despite his idiotic demeanor.”

Harry just blinked; still processing what just happened.

“You just said yes, right?”

Zayn nodded.

“Oh…okay.”

And then Harry fainted. Zayn sighed.

“I knew you needed medicine.”


End file.
